


Goodbye to a World

by strawbeehouse



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawbeehouse/pseuds/strawbeehouse
Summary: Blue has wandered the broken world for longer than they care to remember. Today, they make a decision that will change their life.





	Goodbye to a World

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Porter Robinson's "Goodbye to a World". This is probably the shortest work I've done so far, but I hope you enjoy it! Recommended reading experience is listening to the song as you read.

Blue walked up stairs. It was early morning, and they were careful to be quiet.  Remnants of a dream played in their head. Waking up in a world similar to their own, but with a different, better chaos. Meeting new people and laughing. Falling asleep in a room they belonged in. A home with people in it. 

  


Blue walked up stairs. The steps creaked under their feet. Their determination was unmatched, and no man, animal, god or devil could deter them. Their heart beat was normal, but the anxiety had infected them. Blue became used to the thoughts, impulses, and instincts. Their friends stuck by them, but not for any particularly real reason. 

  


Blue walked up stairs. They remember back when their friends and they were always together. Pictures from disposable cameras covered their bedroom walls. Birthday parties, sleepovers, game nights, and beyond in memories long since passed. All that remained now was the pain in their heart, like it was being held in ice water. Thinking about how that Blue felt was enough to trigger tears to flow down their cheeks. They don’t bother to wipe them away. 

  


Blue walked up stairs. More and more floors below them as they continue. This is the time they wouldn’t fail. The one who makes mistakes too many times to count. The useless one. The weak link. It would finally break off today.    
  


Blue reached the top of the stairs, and without hesitation opened the door leading outside. They needed this now more than ever.     
  


Blue stepped outside, the wind greeting their face like an old friend. It blows their black hair back, and they could see clearly the world they’ve become accustomed to. Buildings with vines overtaking them, rivers where streets once were, and flowers on rooftops. Bouquets and markers with names. Too many names. Names that would see an addition as they stepped onto the ledge and

  


Red wakes up. Next to them is an envelope with their name written in blue pen. Red calls out for Blue, but no one answers. They open the envelope. Inside is a note written in blue ink with a picture on the back. It was one of Blue’s birthday parties. The cake had just been presented and Blue, Red, and their late friend Violet blew out the candles together. Red smiled a bit and turned the note over to read it. As they did, their heart dropped.   
  
_ Thank you _

__ I’ll say goodbye, too.  
_  
_ _ Though it’s the end of the world, don’t blame yourself, now.  _

_ And if it’s true,  _ _ I will surround you. _

__ And give life to a world that’s our own.


End file.
